


Thinking of You

by summerofspock



Series: The Serpent and the Lady [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Masturbation, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: A snippet of married life and how they cope when they can't always be together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Serpent and the Lady [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554253
Comments: 27
Kudos: 401





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> technically this is a crack fill (I know it's barely crack, it was an accident) for the OLHTS weekly crack fills but since its in this universe I posted it alone instead of in the crack collection *shrugs*

_ 1809 _

“I have to go,” Aziraphale said, sounding as put out as Crowley felt as he rolled out of their shared bed. Quite poor timing, Crowley just coming back from the Americas and Aziraphale just needing to leave for them. They’d been able to have one night together and that was it. Stupid ships and their stupid schedules. 

Crowley pulled Aziraphale back into a filthy kiss. “One more round,” she said, sultry as she could, rocking up into his body so her bare chest pressed into his. She knew how much he liked her tits when she took this sort of shape, but apparently orders were orders and even though Aziraphale cast her a heated glance, he still pulled away.

“I really must dash,” he said apologetically. “Just six months and then I’ll be back.”

Crowley dropped her arms to the bed in a huff. “Who  _ knows _ where I’ll be in six months! And I can’t even write to you. Bloody Americas.”

Aziraphale grinned and it had a filthy edge that made Crowley’s pulse jump. Her cunt throbbed. That was the sort of grin that Aziraphale gave her before he buried his face between her legs.

“Now I thought of that my dear,” Aziraphale said, buttoning his waistcoat. “I’ve taken some care to hide a few letters around the shop. And a few gifts I think might help you pass the time. I couldn’t help but think of those lovely toys you sent me back in France. I tried to be a bit creative. The first one is in the top drawer,” he said with a brisk nod towards the dresser in the corner. “It’ll hopefully get you off to a good start.”

Crowley’s stomach twisted up, all liquid heat. She remembered the array of dildos she had sent Aziraphale in France. She remembered using them on Aziraphale when they’d been together briefly. Squeezing her thighs together, she rubbed her bare legs against the duvet.

Aziraphale frowned and swatted at her. “Stop that. You look far too tempting.”

With a final kiss— that Crowley tried to make linger—Aziraphale left the bedroom, and Crowley, for the docks, firmly heading off for his assignment. Bugger all.

Well, maybe bugger something in particularly.

Crawling out of bed, Crowley opened up the top drawer of the dresser. Perched atop her delicate chemises and lacier bits of French finery, she found a letter addressed to her in Aziraphale’s fine script. She withdrew the folded parchment and beneath it saw exactly what Aziraphale intended her to see. A glass dildo.

She pulled it out with her free hand and held it up to the light. Once it was free of the drawer, she found it was awfully familiar. An almost exact replica of the cock she knew best. She smirked. Tawdry angel. 

She dropped onto the edge of the bed, holding her new prize in her lap as she unfolded the letter.

_ My dearest Crowley, _

_ I doubt you have waited long after my departure to open this. I hope you enjoy your gift. It required a few discreet miracles to get it exactly right. I certainly hope I won’t be questioned as to their purpose. I can hardly say I needed something to pleasure my wife in my absence and she is absurdly fond of my cock. _

Crowley squirmed a bit as she leaned back against the pillows to continue reading. She noticed the dildo had grown warm against her bare skin when she picked it up to move it onto the sheets beside her.

_ You’re thinking about it already, aren’t you? I know you, Crowley. You’re probably squeezing your legs together and thinking about me sinking into you, holding you down and fucking you until you’re begging me to touch your clitoris so you can come around me. _

Crowley stared at the page and reread the words. All she could picutre was Aziraphale, sitting at his writing desk downstairs in the bookshop with his prim reading glasses writing out  _ fucking you until you’re begging _ .

It was unbearably erotic.

_ However, perhaps I won’t touch you. Perhaps I will thrust into you over and over until I’ve had my fill of you. Your body flushes so beautifully when I’ve had you like that. I could play with your pretty tits until you can’t bear to be touched a moment longer. _

Aziraphale had literally written the word tits. Crowley hadn’t known he’d  _ known _ the word tits. He always said  _ breasts _ or  _ bosom _ like some old lady.

Without really thinking, Crowley’s hand had slipped down her stomach, in between her legs, because Crowley, despite her lassez-faire behavior was not made of stone and this letter was becoming one of the most erotic things Crowley had had the pleasure of laying her eyes on.

_ I would come inside you, of course. I know how much you like that, to be filled up, to feel a bit used. I know I love the look of my seed dripping from your pretty pussy. _

Crowley groaned, her hand moving faster between her legs. 

_ You wouldn’t have come yet. I wouldn’t have let you. Do you remember the day of the bookshop opening? You brought me chocolate and flowers and I ate you out on my desk for hours. I believe I brought you to your peak at least seven times. A record I’d very much like to break. _

_ Perhaps when I return I can try again. We have two cocks to use now so we can be a bit creative. How hard would you come if I fucked your arse and used a dildo in your pussy? You’d be full of me certainly. Fit to burst. _

“Jesus christ,” Crowley said, snatching the dildo from beside her and rubbing it up and down her folds to slick it before sinking it inside herself. Fuck, it felt good. Familiar. For a moment, she ached for Aziraphale’s familiar weight on top of her but then she tipped her wrist just right and moaned and it was hard to think of much at all.

_ I’ve gotten away from myself. Oh, dear. _

Crowley snorted which changed the pressure inside her and sent a different sort of pleasure sparking up her spine.

_ I believe I was discussing how lovely your quim looks when I’ve made a bit of a mess of it. _

Shit.

_ I do so love to clean you up with my tongue. Especially when you are very sensitive. Your legs twitch and you moan my name. Sometimes you dig your heels into my back so hard that it leaves bruises. I love it. I love you. I love you under me, in my bed, wild and desperate for anything I’ll give you. I love you soft and pliant after I’ve made you come and you kiss me so sweetly. You are so dear to me, my darling Crowley.  _

Crowley ignored the pricking at the back of her eyes and looked at the ceiling, fucking herself deeper. So close. She was so close. She dropped Aziraphale’s letter to her chest and circled her clit with one hand as she used the other to fuck herself open with the dildo Aziraphale had given her.

Imagining all the things Aziraphale had said, replaying the words in her head, had her spiraling in no time, orgasm coiling tight in her stomach before burning through her. She collapsed against the pillows, gasping, and wiped the sweat from her brow before tossing the dildo aside. She swiped up the letter to finish reading it.

_ Have you come yet? I imagine you’ve been touching yourself from the start, you little minx. However, there are more where this came from. I’ve hidden several of these letters (and a few more toys and treats) throughout the bookshop for your entertainment.  _

_ Of course, try not to gorge yourself all at once. We do have six months without each other and I know how much you miss me when I’m away. I hate to think of you holed up in the bookshop, poor Mrs. Fell, left alone while her husband is in America.  _

_ I love you, dearheart. And I’ll be thinking of you. _

_ Yours, _

_ Aziraphale _

Crowley dashed at her eyes because the bookshop was awfully dusty. No other reason. She put the letter aside and rolled over, tugging a pillow against her stomach and holding it tight. Six months was no time at all in the grand scheme of things. 

And apparently it was six months of finding filthy letters and sex toys around the bookshop so it might be a little bit fun after all. 


End file.
